Learning the Ways of the Throne
by eletyx
Summary: Mickey Mouse is the newly appointed King of Disney Castle, but he is inexperienced at being a King. Wisdom has fourished from his travels, but now that he knows of the power of a person's heart and the concept of evil his adventures may change.
1. Underwater Kingdom

Learning the ways of the Throne

Note: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any related titles

Kingdom Under the Sea

King Mickey really was not used to the idea of fins. Upon entering the imaginary boundary into this world he gained a set of fins in place of his legs. The idea seemed fun at first, but then he had to actually move somewhere. The fins just didn't seem to move in the way he wanted, no matter what he tried.

He was currently attempting to swim into the palace. There he was hoping to make an audience with King Triton, the ruler of this world. While he was now the King of Disney castle, the only world aware of other worlds apart from his own, he was now by extension of responsibility the King of all worlds and their well being. But he was new to the throne and needed to learn the ways of Kingship. And what better way to learn than to go and talk to the kings of other world.

A friendly merman stopped to help him out, as he had just swum head on into a column. He explained the basic physics behind moving underwater and what fin movements will gain what effects. Mickey was ever so grateful for those lessons. Not only was he now a more confident swimmer, but he was confident that perhaps all worlds had people this friendly and helpful.

He continued to make his way to the throne room, now swimming more gracefully. All around Mickey saw happiness. Mermaids and mermen swimming around with smiles on their faces, Oceanic creatures living side by side the merpeople. It was a truly wonderful world and Mickey felt a pang of remorse knowing that he would have to leave it.

He reached the throne room to see the King sitting on his throne. A red hermit crab was drolling on about kingdom affairs, with the King himself hearing, but not necessarily listening. His bored glance caught Mickey's with a look of surprise.

"Why hello there?" he greeted with a warm friendly voice.

"Hi-yeah," replied Mickey shyly. King Triton was well muscled and really big compared to him, as small as he was.

"What brings you here?" asked King Triton friendly.

"Well, um, I was a hoping that I could talk to yeah," said Mickey swimming up a bit closer.

"Your Majesty," spoke the hermit crab, "we have lots to do, we still need to cover the problem of all the algae growth."

"Not now Sebastian, we have a guest and it is important that as King you always have time for your subjects. We will continue this later." He turned to Mickey now, "so what did you want to talk about young lad?"

"Well, I'm a king to you see and I was a hoping to get some advice."

"Blasphemy!" shouted Sebastian. "The only king in all the Oceans is right before you!"

"Sebastian! Control yourself. Now, sorry about that. But what Sebastian says is true, I am the King of all the Oceans, how can you also be a King?"

"Well I come from another world, where people walk rather than swim. And we breathe air instead of water. But I haven't been king for very long and I'm kinda new to it."

"Another world you say? Intriguing...Oh, you must mean from up above. None the less I shall help you out. From the old to the young."

They began to talk for countless hours. Mickey learned a great deal. King Triton believed that the King was to live side by side with his people and treat them with respect. That when trouble stirs on the kingdom it is the King's duty to be the first to help resolve it. That the subjects concerns were his concerns and he was to care.

Mickey was amazed by how good a King Triton seemed. He knew everything there was to know about his kingdom and everyone loved him as their King. Mickey could only float there and hope that some day he could be as good as him.

Their meeting was interrupted just as they were talking about property. Three little mermaids swam in, two blond ones in the front and a smaller red-headed one in the back. The two lead ones were carrying a spoon and a fork each. The one in the back was trying to catch up but it was obvious that her age and small size were causing her to fall behind. The two lead ones began to swim around King Triton while the littlest one gave up and started to cry.

"Girls, that is enough!" the Kind yelled with a great force. Everyone stopped in their place and looked at him. Mickey was scared even though he had nothing to do with the events unfolding before him.

"Why have you taken little Ariel's belongings?"

"Because she was going to that boat again, the human one."

"Ariel, is that true?" asked the King with a hint of fury in his voice.

Ariel simply nodded before she hid her face in her hair.

"You know how I feel about that part of the Ocean it simply is to dangerous for you."

"But I had Flounder with me," she said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Still do you know what could have happened if a shark would have ran into you? Or if the Sea Witch would have found out about you on your own?

Ariel simply nodded, too scared to talk.

"And as for you," he turned to the other girls, "give back Ariel her things and don't take them again."

"Yes father," they both said as they swam off with Ariel closely behind them. Ariel stopped to look back for a brief moment and met gaze with Mickey. Mickey could see the fear in her eyes. She truly was scared of her father. She loved him, but they were different and she was scared of that difference. Mickey smiled and she saw a comfort in his eyes. She smiled back, and shyly turned and swam away.

"I feel like I could run the kingdom with my eyes closed, but I can't seem to raise these girls right," he said shaking his head. "And I'm scared to death of loosing them the same way I lost my wife."

Mickey simply floated there. What could he say?

"I'm sure you will get it right. After all, you are looking out for them and care for them. If you just try your hardest it will all work out. I'm sure of it."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, you never know what you can do till you try. And just try to show them how you feel, and they will understand. Just don't get mad, 'cuz that only makes things worse." He remembered back to when he and Minnie had a disagreement, when they got mad it only got worse.

"Well I suppose you only can hope for the best."

"See, that's the spirit!"

Triton looked up and stared hard at Mickey in the eyes. Mickey returned the glance, looking deep into his. In each other they both saw great Kings. One who is just learning, but already knows the values. Another, who is old and seasoned, but still caring as ever. Finally Triton had to look away.

"Well it has been a good talk with you, young King."

"Yeah, same here."

"I wish you the best of luck with your kingdom. I'm sure that you will make a great King."

"Awe shucks. You are already one though, and I hope to someday be as great as you."

He chuckled a bit. "Well thank you. Travel safely. Oh and one more thing. You mentioned your from another world. I believe that you are now. Not from above, but from beyond. Don't be so eager to give out that information. I will personally accept it, but others won't, and some will try to use it to their advantage."

"Oh, well thanks. It's good to know that, being as I'm kinda new to all of this traveling. See yeah!"

"Yes, and see you as well!"

Mickey swam out of the throne room and made his back to the gummi ship. He wished that he could stay here in this seemingly perfect world. But he was needed elsewhere. His own Kingdom was calling him and it was his duty to accept that call. But he would always look back to this world as a place of inspiration. What a good King should be.

Authors notes:

Tell me what you thought. This is a one shot and I hope to do a bit more like it. Each one will focus on one aspect of being a king and feature a different world, as there are so many that involve kings and such.


	2. A Cold Winter's Night

A Cold Winter's Night

Note: none of the characters belong to me.

(pardon my French accent spellings, I don't speak French and am going by sound alone)

Mickey hurried up the bridge leading up to the castle. He arrived in this world in the dead of night with a blizzard howling all around him. He could see his destination just inside the edge of his vision: the castle before him. It was tall and numerous lights shown through the snow storm providing him with a heading.

He reached the door and banged on it with all of his might. He was unprepared for the cold weather and had only his modest traveller's clothes on. They provided very little protection from the blasting snow. After a few seconds he knocked again hoping that someone, anyone would come and open up the door for him.

Finally the door opened and he fell in head long. The door quickly closed behind him.

"Thank you," stammered Mickey, "I sure didn't know that it would be so cold out."

"Oh, Ze-it no problem at all monsieur," said the other man. He was tall, and thin. All his clothes had a yellow or golden tint, giving Mickey the impression of a candelabra when he looked at him. "I am glad to be zeat you service."

"Well thanks," replied Mickey, "I don't wanna impose to long, just long enough to talk to your prince for a while."

"Oh, ze Master," he said with alarm, "I am not so sure zeat that is such a good idea. The Master is in a very bad mood this evening and I would not want to impose."

"Oh," said Mickey with obvious disappointment. "Well, I guess I will stay just long enough to warm up and then be on my way."

"Don't take it to heart, Monsieur. I'm sure zeat you mean good, but now is just not a good time. Perhaps next week?"

"Lumiere," said a voice from around the corner. A short stout man came around holding his pocket watch. "You may inform Mrs. Potts that the Master will receive his tea now, but not to dawdle. His temper is especially bad tonight." The man spoke with perfect metre, making him very monotone. He had a round face with a thick bushy moustache, making Mickey think of a clock, punctual and precise.

"Ah, Cogsworth," Lumiere said with a relaxed tone, "you worry too much. Mrs. Potts will have his tea there on time, don't you worry. In ze meantime help me prepare some dinner for our guest."

"Ah, and who might you be?" He turned around and looked down at Mickey.

"Kin-, um Mickey Mouse." He almost gave his cover there. "I, uh, got lost in the storm and found my way here. Lumiere here was nice enough to let me in for a minute to warm up, but I really can't stay for dinner. I-"

"Nonesense," obliged Lumiere. "It would be my honour if you would be our guest." He made a bowing gesture toward the grand staircase at the end of the foyer.

"Well if you are going to, please do hurry," said Cogsworth in a more flustered, but still perfectly timed voice. "You know how the Master responds to uninformed guests."

"Did I hear guests?" came another voice. This one came out from the behind the grand staircase. It belonged to a rather round old woman. But she looked as kind as can be. She was pushing a tea cart, with a pot of tea and several cups on top. Following close behind her was a little boy missing his front tooth and a small bushy dog.

"I just finished making the Master's tea and I'm sure he won't mind if a cup goes missing to a poor freezing soul. Here warm yourself up, one lump or two?"

"Oh, why than-"

"WHERE IS MY TEA!!" The voice seemed to boom from the whole castle. Soon after a young, handsome, but very feral, man cam rushing down the stairs. Who is this standing in MY castle drinking MY tea!?!"

"Master," butted in Cogsworth, "don't be mad. He was just stopping by and now he has stopped and is go-"

"Who are you!?!" yelled the Master. His deep blue eyes were filled with rage giving him a beast like look across his face.

"I, uh, was just leaving." stammered Mickey in pure fear. He had never been so afraid of someone in his life. He was just about to turn and leave when the door knocked. Everyone turned and looked at the door afraid to go near it for fear of the Master.

"Who could this be? Another uninvited guest?"

He stormed over to the door and flung it open.

"Who are you?"

There standing in the doorway was an old beggar woman. She was clothed in rags and held only a rose in an outstretched hand.

"I am but a simple old woman, lost in the storm would I be able to seek shelter in your castle for the night?"

"And why should I do that?"

"I offer you this rose, as a token to my gratitude."

"I can not be turned by such a simple gift, be gone!"

"I offer you this one last time. Things may not be as they seem."

"I said be gone!"

The Master was filled with such rage that he nearly slammed the door in her face. What happened next filled Mickey with wonder. With a shimmer in the wind the old beggar was gone and in her place was a beautiful enchantress. Light streaked from her angelic robes and flowing blonde hair. She still held the out the rose as if to taught the Master with it.

"You have no love in your heart," she spoke with a voice of perfect clarity, like a choir of angels. "You are deemed unfit to rule your kingdom when your time comes. You think only of yourself and of no one else as you have just proved.

"I shall lay a spell on you, your castle and all of its inhabitants. You act like a beast and like such you shall look. Three years you have to prove me wrong and break the spell. Three years you have to learn to love someone, and receive their love in return. If in three years you have not found it in your heart to love the spell will be permanent.

"Take this rose, as a symbol of your punishment. It shall monitor your time. When the last petal falls the spell will be permanent and you shall be deemed unfit to rule a kingdom."

The Enchantress vanished, with a flash of light. Mickey was blinded by it and rubbed his eyes vigorously to see again. When he regained his vision he looked around. The Enchantress spoke true of her punishment; the Master was now a feral and hideous beast. Where as before he was clothed in the finest of garments he was now clothed in the worst of rags. He looked at his hands in disbelief. He rushed over to a mirror on the wall-on all fours- and looked at his reflection. When his fear became realized he howled in rage. He flung the mirror from the wall where it broke and shattered into thousands of pieces. He stormed off back to his wing, howling the whole time.

Mickey looked around for Cogsworth, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts, but was unable to find them. Where they stood was a candelabra, wooden clock, and a tea pot. Mickey bent down and examined them. He was startled when they all moved. They got up, and Mickey could see what the spell did to them. Lumiere was a candelabra, seemingly fitting for his bright and lightening mood. Mrs. Potts was in fact a tea pot, what she had laboured with and used the most over the last several years. Cogsworth was the clock, symbolic of his tight scheduled nature.

After a couple of seconds several other "household items" made their way into the grand foyer, all victims to the Enchantress' spell. Mickey was devastated. None of these people deserved this. It wasn't their fault that the Master was greedy and selfish. They were simply subject to punishment for being under his rule, innocent though they were.

Mickey couldn't stand to see all of them, confused to what had just happened, and changed to a new and unfamiliar form. He felt guilty for not being changed along with them, as he was not an inhabitant of the castle, or even of the same world.

So Mickey left, troubled by what he had just witnessed. He wished that he could help, but it was out of his power. Only the Beast could learn to love to break the spell, and he must learn it on his own. But Mickey vowed to learn from his mistake. He would never let his people suffer for a fate because of his actions. Never.

Author's notes: I don't want all of them to be like the last one where Mickey simply gains knowledge directly from the King. So I came up with this one, where Mickey learns from their faults. I hope you enjoyed it, as I enjoyed writing it. Please Review and tell me your comments, or ideas on which kingdoms that you would like me to include in future instalments. And once again thanks for taking the time to read my works.


	3. African Teachings

African Instinct

Note: None of thereof characters are owned by me.

Production note: ready for some action? There is a fight scene in this one just for you action goers, but everyone else don't be disappointed!

The sun was a perpetual burden in this world. It pulsed down waves of heat, making it seem impossible that creatures could survive in this world. But onward Mickey walked, determined to meet the Monarch of this world.

Like many other worlds, upon entering his form was altered to match that of those in the world. In this particular world he took the form of a monkey, energetic and aerobatic, but a monkey nonetheless. He was mainly black, with some reddish color fun on his legs. He still retained his mouse ears, an everlasting symbol of him.

He ran, in a strange fashion of using both his arms and his legs, even though he could walk upright for short periods of time. He ran down the Savannah, towards the only landmark in quite some distance; a strange rock configuration that had one jut out at an abnormal angle. It had a regal appearance and Mickey thought that it was as good of place to start as any.

He reached it just as the sun was starting to set. Finally the unbearable heat was starting to diminish. Around the rock were an abundance of luscious green trees and shrubs that Mickey noticed housed a wide variety of animals. It was curious though there were no people in this world, only animals. _Perhaps_, Mickey thought, _that is why I change form in some worlds, to become the same as the inhabitants of the world_.

Mickey stopped at a watering hole to get some water into his dehydrated system. He was drinking happily when his nose prickled. He stopped and looked around. The only other animal was a warthog. It drank graciously from the pond, but behind it some of the flowers and grass had begun to wither. Suddenly Mickey's nostrils enveloped with a horrid smell and he ran away at full speed, trying to get the smell out of his nose. The warthog, still drinking looked up and gave a disappointed look before walking off.

Mickey made his way closer to the rock formation. The air was actually beginning to get cooler and refreshing as the sun further retreated for the day. In the shadows of the huge rock Mickey spotted a mandrill monkey. This one had curious blue markings on his face and had had a stick propped up in his hand. He was using some kind of paint to make a picture on the wall of the rock.

As Mickey approached him the mandrill turned around.

"And what, would your business at Pride Rock be?" he asked.

"Well, uh," answered Mickey, "I was a hopin' that I could talk to the King."

The mandrill gave a great bellowing laugh. "You think that you can just talk to the King like that when it is his sleeping time?" He let out another fit of laughter.

"You mean he is asleep?"

"The King goes to sleep very ear-"

"Rafiki!" boomed a voice that echoed in power. Rafiki immediately stopped and paid homage to the new voice. It can from a proud and majestic lion. It stood there with a golden fur and a radiant crimson main.

"Now Rafiki, what have we said about tricking the out of Kingdom animals?"

"Oh, Mufassa," said Rafiki, "you are wise indeed, very, very wise, but so much you have still to learn!" With that he grabbed a branch and swung himself up into the trees, until he was out of sight.

"Don't mind him," Mufassa said, "he holds more wisdom than all of us, but he chooses not to share it with us. So, what brings you to pride rock?"

"Well, I have travelled from a far away land, and I was hoping to learn about the ways of kinship from you."

"Awe, you seek my advice?"

"Yeah," said Mickey.

"Well, let us walk and I will teach you everything that you need to know about being a King."

And so they walked. They talked about much. Some of it was completely new to Mickey, and some of it was shared in ideals with other monarchs in other worlds. He always made a reference to the Great Circle of Life, which was the basis of all his understanding. But what Mickey liked about Mufassa was his sense of responsibility. He knew that he was in charge of running the Kingdom and knew that he was responsible for all that happened.

Their walk took them to some crags when Mufassa held out his paw and hissed, "Wait." Mickey looked around to see what they problem was. The sun had just set and only a few crimson streaks remained from the horizon. Mickey raised his ears and listened around for what the source of the King's unease might be.

And suddenly they attacked. Groups of rabid Cheetahs with blazing red eyes. They jumped and came from all sides of the crags and had them surrounded in a moment. The chill of their breath was visible in the cool air and Mickey and Mufassa put their backs to each other for support and safety. The Cheetahs slowly advanced, taking their time for such a delicate kill.

Mufassa was the first to spring out and lash at one of them with his paw. One mighty swipe of it send and attacking Cheetah flying. Mickey took the momentary distraction to snatch up a branch from the ground for use as a sword. He jumped up in the air and came down with a crash, one cheetah directly beneath the end of his stick. It howled in pain and lay there, paralyzed. No sooner than he defeated that one, one more jumped at him from behind. Mickey swung around and batted the Cheetah aside. It flew against the wall where it fell and lay standing still.

The cheetahs were more cautious of Mickey now and turned their attention to Mufassa. He was swarmed with them. At least ten were trying to latch themselves onto him at were viciously biting him. Mufassa howled in pain and shook as violently as he could.

Mickey was there in an instant and bashed one out of the way and used the momentum to swing another one clear out of the way. Mufassa must have seen this, for he lurched down and raised himself up with a ferocious roar that sent at least five cheetahs flying. Only a handful remained and Mickey made quick work of them with his stick.

When the last one took a beating they all did their best to get up and scamper off, scared of the combined efforts of Mufassa and Mickey. Mufassa finished picking himself up and walked over to Mickey.

"You fought bravely, young King," he said at last.

"Why, thank you," Mickey replied with his ever-cheerful tone now that the danger had subsided.

"You trust you weren't even afraid to step up and fight for someone who was in need."

"Well, I couldn't "ve just left yeah hanin' there. You needed me and I was there to help."

"Spoken like a true King," Mufassa said before he looked deep into Mickey's eyes. In turn Mickey stared into his. He could see the years of age and experience mount up in those deep hazel eyes. He knew that Pride Lands would be prosperous as long as he was king, and long after, because he would pass his teachings on to the next King.

Finally Mufassa broke the connection and looked to the now brightly shining stars.

"Mickey, look up at the stars and tell me what you see."

Mickey was about to answer his honest to truth answer when he hesitated. Perhaps he shouldn't reveal the knowledge of other worlds to Mufassa. Either way the older King answered himself.

"All the King's of old are up there watching us from up above. They are constantly guiding us and showing us our way in the Great Circle of Life. Their wisdom shines down on us and as Kings of our own respective lands it is our duty to listen to them. Do you know what they are always telling me?"

"What?"

"To follow my instincts. To do as my heart commands me to do. Then, and only then, does their radiant knowledge become blessed to me and to the Pride Lands."

Mickey was now in the Gummi ship flying through the inter-worldly void. Where ever he looked he could see stars and other worlds hanging there. With each glance he saw another world that he recognized from his travels and remembered the people that he met there. A King of the sea, a castle of enchanted beings, a little girl with newfound hope, and lastly and old lion with a heart of gold.

Gazing out at all of these worlds Mickey realized that Mufassa was right. If he ever needed guidance he was only to look to the stars and remember the teachings of all the people that he had met. The stars did house great kings of the past, and present and their guidance was his if he only looked to them and felt their wisdom flow through his heart.


	4. Hopes and Dreams

Happily Ever After

Note: I don't own any of these characters.

Mickey was trying to avoid being crushed. The world that he had entered was crowded and people ran everywhere, trying to continue on with their daily lives. He eventually made his way to a fountain of this world's king. There he found the refuge he needed to take in his surroundings.

The town he was in was similar to his own worlds and many others. This world though, had only humans as sentient beings, unlike some other worlds that he had visited. Everyone was a hustle and a bustle, going somewhere, and Mickey as short as he is was scared of being lost in the crowd.

He continued to gaze around until he saw the castle. It was a middle sized castle, but it was all a pale blue. Several minarets and towers protruded form it, making it seem really tall. The tallest tower contained a huge clock that range ever hour on the dot. It was a ways in the distance so Mickey concluded that it must be just outside the town. And where there was a castle, there was bound to be a King.

He got up and walked barely two steps before he got bowled over. It was an older lady, with greying hair. She wore a simple, yet elegant black dress. She took one look at Mickey and Put her nose up in the air. "Come on Drucila, Anastasia," we have errands to finish." With that she continued on by, not even giving Mickey a second glance. The two girls, Drucila and Anastasia, followed suit, trying to imitate their mother. They both walked on by, noses as high as they could put them.

Mickey was astounded by the unfriendliness of the place. It seemed as though everyone was only concerned for themselves. Mickey turned to walk once again and walked right into someone. That someone was and older lady, that was garbed in light blue robes from head to toe. "Goodness, me, you sure gave me a startle there," she said in a loving and caring voice.

"Oh, uh, sorry I was just trying to find the castle. I need to talk with the King." Mickey felt comfortable telling her this, as he was sure she was aware of more than her immediate surroundings. She might perhaps be aware of all the other worlds that existed outside her own.

"Well, doesn't that sound exciting," she mused as though Mickey were a little child. "Do you know how to get to the castle though, as it is an awfully confusing road and I wouldn't want you to get lost."

"Don't worry, miss," said Mickey. "But I don't want to be of any trouble, and I, ah, think there is a sign over there with directions.

"What, oh, my," said the woman shocked by the statement. Then with out any warning she started to cough, and Mickey was sure that he heard the coughs go to a rhythm of bibbity-boppidy-boo. When he looked again the sign wasn't there, as he was sure it was when he passed it five minutes.

"Where?" she asked innocently, "I don't see any signs, but the directions are simple enough. Just follow the road and it will take you to the castle. Now run along deary."

She waved him away as he set down the bustling streets. He turned back to wave his thanks, but she was gone. Only a small amount of blue sparks slowly descended where the old lady once stood.

He was sure the castle was getting farther away every time he looked. He paused for a while and let the busy citizens walk around him. It was then that he heard it. A soft wailing coming from down the alley.

Mickey ran fast as he could to go and see the source of such despair. It was in a small courtyard with a fountain in the middle. And at the base of the fountain was a little girl. She was perhaps four or five years old and she was clothed in rags. She had silky blonde hair that trailed down to just past her shoulders.

Mickey approached her cautiously, not sure what to do. As someone wise had once said you must trust your instincts and do what your heart tells you. So he laid his hand gently on her back and stroked it comfortingly.

"What is wrong?" he asked, "Why are you cry'in?"

She continued to sob, but in between a sequence she answered him."

"My Daddy, just died, and now I have no one," she replied.

"That's awful!" exclaimed Mickey. "Where are you going to live now?"

"With my step-mommy, but she is so mean! She completely ignores me and makes me do all the chores. I used to have my daddy, after mommy died, but now I don't even have him." She broke out into another fit of tears.

"Awe," comforted Mickey. He knelt down beside her to be on her level, and rubbed her back some more. "You must have someone though. Someone that you can always come and talk to."

"No, I'm barely allowed out of the house."

Mickey looked around. Surely there had to be someone that could be there for this little girl. Just then, he gently put his hand on her head and slowly raised it up so that she could look at her. She had deep, bright aquamarine eyes that had a hope deep down, below the tears. And she gazed into his in turn.

"Oh, Mr. Mouse, you are my new friend, please be there for me," she pleaded.

"Oh, shucks, I wish I could but I have something that I need to do."

"You, have to go? Please Mr. Mouse don't go. I don't want to be alone."

"But you're not alone. There are always friends there. You just have to stop and listen for them. The birds in the air, the dog at the door, your friends in your dreams. They will always be there for you."

For the first time she tried to stop crying. She looked up to see a little bird fly by singing. It stopped and landed just by her hand. The little girl smiled and looked up at Mickey.

"You are right!" she exclaimed. But she turned away. "What about my step-mother. How can I get away from her?"

"You can't. Your problems won't go away, but you can't give up hope. Hope is what keeps us going and we need it to get to tomorrow. No matter what that mean old lady says, you just gotta keep on hoping. Keep on dreaming."

"Really? Hoping and dreaming can do all that?"

"Good things happen to good people. But nothing happens unless you try. Remember that, kay?"

She turned back to look at Mickey. Oh, Mr. Mouse. I wish you didn't have to leave, but I will always remember you when you do. Thank you."

They embraced and held for a long time. Time meant nothing as Mickey lent his love to this little girl who needed it if ever now.

The old woman dressed in blue robes stood in the shadows looking at the scene of love. A single tear shed down her face as she watched.

"Oh, my," she said to no one in particular. "Young King you did exceedingly well. Being a King means not only know how to manage a kingdom, but how to help his subjects. Young Cinderella will always remember the wisdoms and hope that you have given her. You will make a fine king."


	5. Experimental Lessons Part 1

Experimental Lessons

Note: I don't own any of these characters.

P.N: sorry about the mix up with chapters 2 & 3. Its all straightened out now and I guess that explains why no one read ch. 3 lol. Anyway thank you to those that reviewed to inform me and leave some feedback, as the feedback has been great! Once more if anyone has an idea for an world that they would like me to use simply let me know as I have a few, but I wanted to use them closer to the end.

CRASH!! Mickey was walking one moment on a forest floor, and the next the ground beneath the grass gave way. He fell through the ground unexpectedly, but even more unexpectedly fell into a huge comfy chair. When the grass cleared Mickey took around to his surroundings.

He was in a quaint little cottage with all sort of ingenious devices and contraptions littered about. It was all very disorganized, but everything seemed to have a place that it nicely fit into. Beside the chair was a large table with massive amounts of paper strewn across it. On the other side of the table was a chair identical to the one that Mickey fell into, only it was occupied by and old man dressed in a blue robe. He had a long white beard that hid most of his face, and a large pair of spectacles hid what the beard didn't. And to top it off, he had a large blue pointy hat that stood straight up.

"Well, well," he said half to himself, half to someone Mickey couldn't see. "I was right about the trajectory, as he landed in the perfect place-goodness it was lucky that I set that chair out early. Speaking of which you are really early.." he trailed off and glanced at a clock on the wall. It was a most peculiar clock. It had numerous additional clock faces coming out ad odd angles. It not only told the time, but the day, date, and year.

"About ten years early give or take a few days,-which brings me back to my original point, are you the future king?"

"Well, um," started Mickey, still surprised by all of this, "I am already a King."

"What!?" he exclaimed, "well now that can't be right. Your about the right height, only perhaps a little older. Oh well. Might as well start back at the basics." He cleared his throat. "Is, was, and/or will your name be Arthur?"

"Sorry to disappoint yeah, but my name is Mickey."

"I knew, it!" came a more raspy voice. "I just knew it you old kook!"

"Archimedes!" shouted the old man. "We have a guest and must be courteous." He turned back to Mickey. "Well, now I guess I must formally introduce myself. I am Merlin, a wizard."

"Eh-em," came the voice of Archimedes, who finally revealed himself. He was in fact and owl. Brown and scruffy, with overly large yellow eyes, he stood on his perch, eager to be a part of the conversation.

"Oh, and this is my associate Archimedes."

Mickey gave a chuckle. "Well pleased to meet you. As I said I am King Mickey."

"Why, an honour to meet you your majesty," Merlin said with a bow. "It has been a very long time since I have had the privilege of meeting someone from another world in my very own home."

"Wait," exclaimed Mickey. "How did you know I was from another world?"

"Oh, my boy, did you think you were the only one? There are countless worlds out there, oblivious to each other, with the exception of a few individuals. I happen to be one of those blessed few."

"Wow," said Mickey in awe, "Its nice though to finally have someone that I can talk to about it."

"Yes indeed. It has been quite some time. You said that you are the King though, if I'm not mistaken. What is our Kingdom's name?"

"Disney Castle. But we are the only world that I know of aware of the other worlds and with the technology to travel to them, so by extension, I am King of All Worlds."

"My, my, that is quite the title. Are you sure that you're up to the task?"

"Of course," said Mickey. "If I don't make sure the worlds are in a balance then who will?"

"Ah, very wise worlds from a King so young."

"And small!" piped up Archimedes, eager to put something into the conversation, no matter how trivial it may seem.

"And your one to talk, you overstuffed pigeon!" Merlin spat back. "Don't mind him, he gets agitated very easily. Now how might you be coming across such wisdom?"

And so they sat down and talked about worldly affairs. Mickey explained about his quest to find out the ways of being a King from all of the monarchs in each of the worlds. Merlin was greatly amused by the concept of gummi blocks, Mickey's method of transportation. Merlin stated his own, a from of teleportation that had taken years to practice, and perfect. Then the topics of homes came up.

"Well," said Merlin, "since I learned of the other worlds I have never really considered one place my home as I used to. This is the world that I came from and I have a duty to do here, so I reside here for the time being. I guess that counts as a temporary home."

"What's your duty?" asked Mickey.

"Well, in this world there will be a need for a King, shortly. And there is one person who is destined to fill the spot, but he is untrained, so I must train him. I must pass on some of my wisdom in the ways of Kingship."

"Wow, that sounds great," exclaimed Mickey. "Do yeah think that I could get a lesson or two?"

"That is a possibility. Hmmmm… Where to begin... Oh I know just the place!"

He pulled out a long slender wand, silvery and crystal in color. He tapped it on Archimedes twice, as though for a test. He instantly disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared across the room.

"Ah, perfect, and off we go!"

A puff of smoke later and they were standing on a ridge overlooking a battlement. On the plain before them a large assortment of medieval soldiers and knights were fighting. There were two very distinct colors: blue and red, with each having more of a foothold on one side of the plain. They clashed in the middle where a large number of fallen bodies lay strewn across the field.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Mickey, having never seen such a sight.

"Indeed it is. It's called war. When two strong forced begin to oppose each other it usually results in this. Some wars aren't as bloody as this and some are even worse, but the fact of the matter remains: wars happen."

"But how do you prevent them or stop them?"

"As far as preventing goes, you must simply try your hardest to make sure that the opposing forces don't reach that level of conflict. As of the matter of stopping one once it is started, that is a little more difficult. The most direct way is to continue fighting until the other side gives in."

"So the only way to stop violence is with violence?"

"Afraid so. And as King you are most definitely assured to run into war at some point. It is up to you how you deal with it." They stood there and watched the battle for another few moments. Finally Mickey was forced to turn away.

"Come now on to lighter subjects."


	6. Experimental Lessons Part 2

Experimental Lessons

Experimental Lessons Part 2

Note: I don't own any of these characters.

This time when the light haze cleared they were back in Merlin's cottage. The hole through which Mickey fell through was letting a bright stream of sunlight. Merlin glanced up at it and scratched his pale beard.

"Hmm," he muttered, "I daresay that I had better fix that. But in the meantime your lesson. Archimedes!"

"Go away!" came the muffled and tired voice. "I am just getting to my nap."

"Archimedes I require your assistance. Don't make me find you."

"Gosh," said Mickey, "don't hurt him."

"Oh, poppycock, now Archimedes come out now or I will bring you with me weather you like it or not!"

"Oh fine you grumpy old cook!" Archimedes said as he climbed out of his little hut. "What is the great emergency?"

"Young Mickey here is in need of an education, much as young Arthur will be. But I don't have the lessons perfected yet so I will test them here on Mickey. We will see how clear the idea comes across though my methods."

"Oh my poor boy," Archimedes called out gliding over to Mickey. "Bless your brave soul." He put a wing around Mickey's ear and patted him gently on his head. Then he turned to Merlin. "And how do I play into this scheme of yours?"

"Well you are the failsafe of sorts. In the extremely insignificant chance that my lessons goes amiss you will be the one to transport us back to my home and recite the recovery spell which I know you have committed to memory."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Archimedes said as a flurry of sparks began to spin around them.

Once again they were back in the forest. Only this time Mickey was brandished with a gleaming sword. Very much like the ones that his knights used in his own world.

"Through magic I have prepared an obstacle course for you that you must overcome. I will become a bird and fly by your head giving you advice and such. Your goal is to simply get the red flag at the end of the course. You may begin when ready."

Merlin had already transfigured into a bird and was now perched on a branch just above his head. Mickey looked at the sword and wondered what use it would be to him in an obstacle course. But he was sure that he would beat this new challenge and that it might even be fun. He turned his head to Merlin and said, "See you at the end!"

With that he took off, though he did not get far before a dark knight stepped in hi path. Mickey was taken aback, but upon a second glance it revealed that is was merely pieces of armour levitating in uniform. He went up and swung his sword in a horizontal slash. To his surprise the leg pieces folded up into the body and returned after his stroke was done. Quickly retaliating he rose his sword in a vertical motion and sliced down. his time the Head pulled back and the arms moved in to catch the sword.

Mickey took a step back and evaluated his predicament. His usual flurry of slashes had no effect on this opponent. He would have to take careful planning to catch this one off guard. he paused for a few seconds and thought out an attack pattern. Then put it to action. He rushed forward sword drawn in a charging position. He was nearly at the knight when he pulled it to the left and made a right-ward slash. The arms came in to block the attack. But once again before the sword made contact he lowered his blade and made a sweep at the legs. they retracted giving Mickey the chance he needed. He ducked sown and made a spinning slide underneath the knight and on the reverse side he jumped up and pierced his sword strainght down into the helmet of the knight. Mickey pulled his sowrd out and did a spinning leap kick at the breastplate. It fell to the ground and Mickey made a double front flip, landing barely a metre away.

"Bravo, very well executed indeed!" came Merlin's voice from above.

"Did you see that only a seconds worth of planning and a few seconds worth of manoeuvring and he had his opponent dropped! What a show!" Archimedes voice echoed though the trees. Mickey smiled he had just passed the first obstacle, more to come. And with that he ran down the forest.

The obstacles from her on in all seemed to have a central theme. You couldn't just overcome it there was a particular strategy or concept that you needed to understand before you could overcome it. When Mickey was at a cliff face to high to jump he was forced to climb it but he needed to plan out his trip very carefully as there were few handholds. When he had to cross though a section of trees that flailed their braches he needed to observe their patterns and find loopholes in their motion. He made startling progress if Archimedes' amazement was any judge.

Finally he could see the red flag. It lay on the other side of the meadow, blowing in the wind. He was about to dash for it when Merlin landed in the middle of the clearing.

"Splendid job, Mickey but you have one last obstacle to overcome. Me."

"With that the bird vanished in a cloud of sparkles and a giant octopus fell from the sky where the bird was just seconds prior.

"If you can get around me and grasp the flag you have passed the test. Until then you have my best wishes of luck, but be warned that I will not hold anything back on you."

Mickey tightened his grip on the sword. And he ran forward. He was about to make a vertical slash at the nearest tentacle but at the last moment he rolled underneath and attacked from the other side. A tentacle that he now had his back turned to swatted him up in the air.

"Oh, my boy you will have to do better than that if you want to beat me. Do try again young lad."

Mickey landed on the ground several metres away. This time he considered a different strategy. He ran towards one of the tentacles and swung his sword vertically up its length. The tentacle lashed out and flew Mickey upwards just as before. But this time Mickey was willing to use it to his advantage. he spun around in the air aiming straight down towards the center of the octopus, where the blue spectacle adorned head was. Mickey prepared his sword and plunged down with all his might as he neared the head. His sword struck home, sending a wave of flailing throughout the tentacles. But the vibrations soon stopped and the head flexed outward sending Mickey flying back once again.

"That was an excellent strategy. Well met but it takes more than one smack to crack the coconut, as the old saying goes."

Mickey couldn't help but smiling at Merlin's humour. But he had a challenge to overcome and he was determined to prove to Merlin that he was worthy to be called the King of All Worlds. He once again charged at the azure octopus. But this time Merlin had found a counter measure. Three tentacles propped up the side of the octopus and sprayed Mickey with a jet of ink. It blinded him and he desperately tried to wipe it out of his eyes. He managed to get a clear vision when he saw two tentacles latch out and wrap around him. They held him tight and he could scarcely move let alone react.

"Oh, my, dear boy," Merlin's voice echoed. I was really hoping that you would have learned that you can't recycle a strategy with an intelligent opponent."

Passion burned in Mickey's heart. How could he be called the King of All Worlds if he couldn't even pass this obstacle test. He was determined to defeat Merlin and prove his worth. He was determined to get that red flag. He was determined to be a good and gracious King with all the wisdom of a hundred worlds at his disposal and the power to enforce the laws to ensure a peaceful society.

Suddenly thunder rained down from above. It struck the octopus repeatedly. It writhed in pain and shock. It clearly didn't except that. The tentacles loosened and Mickey was able to slip out of their grasp. He fell to the ground and looked at his sword. It danced with sparks. Did he summon the thunder? He looked at the octopus. It lay there singed and beaten.

"My, my that was quite the surprise." came Merlin's voice. Archimedes, a little assistance would be greatly appreciated.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming." The entire area around Mickey began to glow and once again they were back in Merlin's house. Merlin was sitting in his blue high backed chair, with Archimedes perched on his shoulder. Mickey was sitting in the chair that he had first fallen on.

"Do you know what caused that lightning?" inquired Merlin.

"My sword?" answered Mickey not entirely sure himself.

"Not quite. It was you and your heart. You must have been feeling some very intense emotions for a moment there weren't you?"

"Yeah, it was like I had a fire in my heart. It burned, and burned. But it was a nice fire."

"Indeed, it was the fires of your heart. All people have hearts. Why even Archimedes here has a heart."

"Hey!"

"Hush," Merlin commanded. "A person's heart is the source of all desires and it is a very motivating force. When a person is under a very strong state of being such as desperation, like you were exhibiting, the fire that burns inside a person's heart becomes a form of hidden energy that a person is able to use. Be it suited for whatever predicament they are in they are able to use it. Your's happened to take the form of magic which had a most surprising effect."

"Gosh, I never knew that I had it in me."

"As most people don't. It is available only in times of great desperation, but be warned. Other people can access the passion of their hearts for unjust purposes. Not every person has a pure a heart as we would like to hope."

Merlin's words echoed in Mickey's head. A person's true potential unleashed by the passion of their hearts. It was a concept that Mickey would have to get used to. Up until now he simply believed that a heart was the reason why he loved Minnie so dear. To know that it had such potential was nerve racking and Mickey now realized this. He would now follow his heart, because he now knew the impact it could have on his life.


	7. Treacherous Snake

Treacherous Snake

Treacherous Snake

Note: alas none of these characters are my own creation.

The sun scorched down with a great ferocity in this world. From the plains of the one world where Mickey met Muffassa he learned of sweltering heat, but here he learned of sand. It was everywhere. He walked on great heaping piles of it, mountains of it rose in the distance and it blew on the wind. It was everywhere. Mickey continued to make his way through this dessert. He could see in the distance a large group on rocky cliffs that gradually gave way to sand. But through those cliffs he could just barely make out the spires of a great palace.

He held his hands up over his eyes and continued walking through the sandstorm towards the cliff faces. The whole time the sun blistering down on him.

He made it just as the sun was at its zenith. The palace lay at the far end of the sanctuary provided by the cliffs. A small city of adobe brick huts filled the gap between him and the palace. He was on the central street that led right to the palace gates. The street had many vendors and peddlers trying to make both an honest and dishonest living.

Mickey made his way down the street looking at all of the obvious poverty in the streets. But one thing he noticed was that nearly all the people seemed happy and willing to go about their daily lives not caring whether that meant selling fruit, keeping peace, or stealing items from on another. It was a city of inequality, but a city nonetheless.

Mickey continued walking down the street when a little monkey with a tiny purple had approached him. He nearly ran into Mickey, but when he looked up at him he screamed and darted around Mickey. A small boy dressed in rags followed suit, making sure that he followed the monkey. The boy had a watermelon and a loaf of bread in his hands. Mickey was shocked that someone of such a young age could be capable of theft. He stopped and watched as the couple ran into an alleyway where they met a frail woman. She wasn't that old, but she had a look of sickness to her. The small boy and the monkey ran up to her and offered the watermelon and the bread. She gave each one a hug before they all disappeared into a house.

Not a moment later a small group of guards, big, burly and each carrying a scimitar, approached him.

"Have you seen a street rat come this way?" the biggest of the group asked.

"No-sir-ee," Mickey replied. "Only a nice young boy and his pet monkey."

"Quit bein' wise with me and tell me where they went!" the guard spat through clenched teeth.

"Why? Did they do something bad?" Mickey asked hoping to give them an honest slip.

"Of course they did. That little street rat stole some bread from the baker and a watermelon from the royal fruit caravan as it was coming into town. Now enough playing, where did they go?"

"I don't know," Mickey said. He didn't normally lie and he was sure that they could tell he was.

""Perhaps a few days in the palace dungeon will refresh you memory. Get 'im boys!"

"No- Wait- but I haven't done anything wrong!" protested Mickey.

"That's up to Jafar to decide. As the Sultan's royal Vizier it is his duty to oversee the trials. Now Get moving!"

The other two guards picked Mickey up each by one arm and stated to drag him off towards the palace. The whole way Mickey gave out his futile protests in an attempt for some justice. Finally when he reached the palace someone acknowledged him.

"What is that infernal racket?"

The guards immediately stopped and bowed, Mickey still in arms. "Jafar, this pest was caught hiding a street rat that stole from the royal caravan."

Jafar stepped into the light. He was tall and thin. He wore black and red robes signifying his title as Grand Vizier to the Sultan. In his right hand was a staff that was carved to look like a glaring cobra. He had a small black goatee that made a zig-zag pattern, and glaring, uncaring eyes. A red parrot was perched on his shoulder.

"Merely a vermin beneath our feet," he said with a calm voice. "An what do we do with vermin?"

"Uh, set out rat traps?" one of the guards unwittingly answered. If Mickey wasn't the vermin in question he would have burst out laughing at this incident. Jafar on the other hand took it quite seriously.

"No, you imbecile we dispose of it!" he shouted with a great rage whowing through his eyes.

"No!"

Mickey looked around for the source of the new voice. It came from a little girl wearing a satin dress. She was maybe six years old if that. A small tiger cub followed behind her.

"Don't kill Mr. Mouse!"

"Jasmine, Jasmine!" came a hurried voice. "What is the problem sweetie?"

"Daddy, Jafar wants to kill Mr. Mouse!" Jasmine moaned.

Jasmine's daddy was none other than the Sultan of Agrabah. A stout old man with a large hat that was nearly the same size as he was. His hair was greying, but he still had a gentle and innocent kindness showing though his hazel eyes.

"Jafar would never be so cruel as to harm an innocent citizen. What nonsense you speak of," he cooed Jasmine with.

"Of, course Sire," Jafar spoke, a in a complete different tone of voice. "I was merely referring to the rat problem we have in the dungeon."

"See Princess, there is nothing to be worried about."

It was at this point that the guards clued into the situation and released Mickey. He fell to the ground and landed in a crouch. He rubbed his shoulders as they were quite sore after being carried by them all this way. Jasmine immediately ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"If that is all, my Liege," Jafar said once again in his bored voice, "I had best be off." With that he turned with a flurry of his cloak and walked away. The parrot on his shoulder turned around and looked at Mickey. It used one wing to make a slicing motion at its throat.

"Now that that is all fixed up I don't believe that I caught your name?" the Sultan said coming over. He was nearly as short as Mickey was.

"Ki- er um Mickey Mouse," Mickey said choosing to go by the name that Jasmine had given him.

"Well now Mickey Mouse," the Sultan began

"Please just Mickey," Mickey put in blushing.

'Ok. Well now Mickey, I extend to you the full extend of the royal luxuries to you in compensation for this little mishap."

"Oh, your Majesty, you don't have to-" Mickey began.

"Oh but I do," the Sultan insisted. "Jafar is a good and honest man, but he has a certain lack of tact when it comes to speaking. Please forgive him, as he means good."

"Yeah, I'm sure he does," Mickey said trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Oh, I assure you, his intentions are true, but I must get going. Royal duties and all. Have a good afternoon, both of you!" He waved as he walked away in the distance.

Mickey turned to Jasmine now. "uh, Thanks for savin' me there pal."

"Its ok Mr. Mouse," Jasmine said. " I just couldn't let mean old Jafar hurt you."

"Would he really have killed me?"

"Yes, he would have. Jafar is cruel and selfish. He scorns at me when Daddy isn't looking and Iago is always taunting my poor Rajah."

"But why doesn't your Dad notice any of this?"

"He doesn't want to. For all his evil, Jafar is still a very wise man and helps Daddy out a lot."

Mickey was puzzled. Why would Jafar be so mean to some people? He had never met someone before that was downright cruel.

"Have you talked to your Dad about him?" Mickey said at last.

"Lots of times," Jasmine said, "but he thinks that I'm just imagining things and that Jafar can't do any wrong. But I couldn't tell him what I heard last week."

"What was it?" Mickey leaned in to hear. Jasmine started to tear up as she spoke.

"I heard him say that the Kingdom would be much more prosperous if it was in better hands, and that as the Royal Vizier it would be his rightful place to take ownership of it and make it a great new Empire."

"Gosh!" Mickey gasped, "That's awful."

"I know, he is trying to take the Kingdom away from Daddy, but Daddy won't believe it."

Jasmine started crying and leaned her head into Mickey's ears. Rajah, the tiger rubbed his head against her in an effort to calm her too.

"There, there," Mickey soothed. "It will all work out alright. Jafar is evil and won't get away with his wicked scheme if you try to stop him. He can't beat you, and yeah know why?"

Jasmine stopped crying and looked up at him, rubbing away a last tear. "Why?"

"Because you have a good and pure heart. I just learned that nothing is stronger than a heart fulfilling its desires. And your desires are pure and noble and will beat out his selfish heart. Just you wait and see."

"Really?"

"You bet!"

Mickey looked back at Agrabah. It was a wonderful world filled with great people. But there was evil in that world. A seed of evil in one individual. Jafar was the first villain that Mickey had met. Someone that consciously thought only of self interest and greed, and would stop at no means to get it. It was a new concept to him, like so many other new concepts. But he could see that deep down Jafar had a shed of light in his heart, otherwise he would have already taken over Agrabah.

An the Sultan, being so blind. How could there be such an revolutionist right under his nose and not notice. Mickey vowed that he would never be as blind as the Sultan was, for all of his good intentions. But he had confidence in the worlds balance because there were glimmering individuals like that street boy, stealing for the more needy, and Jasmine, silently fighting for her father's throne. He knew that as long as there were people like that left, worlds would not fall into the darkness of evil intentions.


End file.
